During this year we have found several families with progranulin mutations and now have papers published and in press on this in collaboration with a group in Toronto and with investigators from the NINDS intramural program. In addition we have identified novel tau mutations which effect exon 10 splicing of tau. Finally, we have used autozygosity mapping to identify novel recessive loci associated with young-onset forms of dementia, this work is being extended in order to both increase confidence in, and further refine, these loci.